


Light And Dark

by LadyErica



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, What If? - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyErica/pseuds/LadyErica
Summary: What if Kylo Ren/Ben Solo never killed his father Han. There is a little romance as I am a hardcore Reylo. Family hardship is revealed and the mystery of the chosen one prophecy is solved. Rey's parentage is revealed as love blossoms during war. Snoke's evil plans come into light as his past is revealed.





	1. Interrogation Of The Minds

**Author's Note:**

> As what if story I wrote and rewrote to fit in The Last Jedi? I had better idea then Rian Johnson had for Rey's parentage and get a better insight of Snoke's true plans for the galaxy. Big Star Wars fan since I was five in 1991 I know damn you Disney if you ruin my childhood.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Kylo Ren/Ben Solo never killed his father Han. There is a little romance as I am a hardcore Reylo. Family hardship is revealed and the mystery of the chosen one prophecy is solved. Rey's parentage is revealed as love blossoms during war. Snoke's evil plans come into light as his past is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As what if story I wrote and rewrote to fit in The Last Jedi? I had better idea then Rian Johnson had for Rey's parentage and get a better insight of Snoke's true plans for the galaxy. Big Star Wars fan since I was five in 1991 I know damn you Disney if you ruin my childhood.

She sleeps soundly like she did in his arms Kylo Ren thought normally she'll be awake by now, but he waited until they were on the Star Killer to bring her into interrogation room. He placed her gently onto the interrogation table and strapped her in. Before moving the table up right he looked down on her. She looked familiar to him like they met before like from a dream, but they couldn't have yet he couldn't help it and wonder have they met before. She was the first female he had ever interrogated instead of being rough with her, he try to be gentle with her maybe she would open up more and reveal the map to him.

A jolt rush through Rey as she finally awake from her slumber. Daze and confuse as her eyes adjusted to the bright lights in the strange unfamiliar room she was in. Rey saw a figure kneeing down wearing black clothing. She knew who it was as she recognize the mask he was wearing. The same mask she saw in the forest chasing her and BB-8 then she remembered she had told BB-8 to go to get away, and then she remembered firing blaster gun at Kylo Ren who deflected each blast with ease before freezing on the spot. Fear rushing through her body as she saw him walking closer towards him. He spoke a few words to her before everything went black.

"Where am I?" Rey asked.

"You're my guest." Kylo Ren said.

"Where are the others?" Rey asked another question.

"You mean the murders ... Traitors and thieves you call friends." Kylo Ren answered without remorse. "You'll be relief to hear I have no idea. You still want to kill me?"

"That happens when you're being hunted by a creature in a mask." Rey said showing no fear in her voice.

Kylo Ren heard the tone in her voice such brave words from someone who doesn't know him, but he could feel her trying to hide her emotions from him. The fear he could feel from her yet she was refusing to show it, but the anger he feel from her was strong. She was strong somehow he respected her for that. Yet she believe he was some kind of creature in a mask. A monster maybe? He thought Kylo Ren place his hands under his mask to press the release buttons and removed his mask revealing a young man behind the mask. Standing before Rey.

Rey's eyes widen. Stock to see the man she thought was a horrible creature was actually a quite young ... Man. She blinked a couple of times stocked to see no scars not even a hair out of place. He face it was perfectly fine and yet she couldn't help it, but feel like he met him before like from a dream. He walked up to her slamming his mask into a table beside him full of ash. Kylo Ren was now standing over her and was standing close to her like he had to be near her to face her. Rey felt uncomfortable by him standing close her. What was he going to do to her? She thought her heart was racing.

"Tell me about the droid?" He said calmly to Rey.

"He's a BB-8 unit with a streaming drive and a hyper-thermal scanner ..." Rey answered quickly before being cut she looked at Kylo Ren.

"Carrying a navigation chart." Kylo Ren said cutting Rey off. "We have the rest recovered from the archives of the Empire, but we need the last piece yet somehow you convince the droid to show it to you. You! A scavenger! You know I can take whatever I want."

Rey looked at him hatred towards him at his words. You! A scavenger! The words repeat over and over in her head. Each time the words hurt her. All her life so far people have been looking down her thinking she was nothing. She wasn't nothing Han thought she was special. A excellent plot and a engineer. So special he offered her a job. Then she felt it again the pain in her head.

Kylo Ren had moved his hand towards Rey's face making weep a little in pain as he moved himself closer towards her. Using the Force to enter into her mind like he did in the forest on Takodana. Rey could feel more pain as Kylo Ren went through her mind breaking through each memory her mind could her remember. She didn't like this someone going through her mind like it was their right.

"You're so lonely! So afraid to leave! At night to desperate to sleep! You imagine a ocean I see it! I see the island! And Han Solo!" Kylo Ren said he smiled before giving out a little laugh before going on. "You feel like he's the father you never had. He would disappointed you."

"Get out of my head!" Rey said through the pain, anger in her voice.

"I know you seen the map!" Kylo Ren said moving away from Rey a little pulling on her mind. "It's in there and now you'll give it to me. Don't be afraid I feel it too."

"I'm not giving you anything." Rey said with a struggle.

"We'll see." Kylo Ren said pushing further into her mind pulling on it.

Kylo Ren push further into Rey's mind breaking her barriers as he pulled on her mind making it come into his. It was like a game of tag war as Rey fought back against him refusing to give anything. Then Rey could see into his mind. All his memories. All his dreams and all his fears. Rey saw them all something inside of her just come out. She was pushing into his mind and the power she could feel it made her strong. Strong enough to fight off his power on her mind.

What was this? He thought he could feel a power coming from Rey. Was she Force sensitive. She couldn't be he would have sense before back in the forest. He could feel her going into his mind. He tried to push her out trying to get the map out of her mind. She wouldn't let pushing back, but somehow she over powered him and could see his memories. His dreams of becoming strong and his fears. His fears! He panicked the scavenger could see his fears. Shut her out he thought, but it was too late.

"You! You're afraid!" Rey said seeing the fear in Kylo Ren's eyes. "That you will never be as strong as DARTH VADER!"

Kylo Ren pulled away from Rey. Stocked at what he had witness? What he had felt? No one has never done that to him. No one not since Supreme Leader Snoke. Kylo Ren never felt such fear not in a long time. Only Snoke had managed to do that him. Yet this scavenger. This girl manage to make him feel fear like nothing he ever felt before in his whole life. She was strong. Strong in the Force. Strong then she knows untrained yet strong. Kylo Ren left the interrogation room grabbing his mask, but didn't put it on as he rush to speak with his master. Leaving Rey alone with only a storm trooper at the door open.

What was that? Rey thought to herself. Confuse she just did something she didn't know she could do. She push and pulled on Kylo Ren's mind as he did on her. This was new. Scary new, but not scary enough to not try it again. Through Kylo Ren's mind see saw his memories seeing his childhood. It wasn't too bad. A mother, a father, and a uncle who loved him and wanted him. She felt envy for him. He had that yet left it behind why? So he could be as strong as powerful as his grandfather Darth Vader. Rey heard stories of Darth Vader and what she heard they weren't good stories. Rey remembered something from Kylo Ren's mind. A mind trick? Rey thought something to use with the Force. Rey looked at the Storm trooper guarding the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued hope you liked this chapter sorry about the grammar please comment and leave a kudos.


	2. Search And Find

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Kylo Ren/Ben Solo never killed his father Han. There is a little romance as I am a hardcore Reylo. Family hardship is revealed and the mystery of the chosen one prophecy is solved. Rey's parentage is revealed as love blossoms during war. Snoke's evil plans come into light as his past is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As what if story I wrote and rewrote to fit in The Last Jedi? I had better idea then Rian Johnson had for Rey's parentage and get a better insight of Snoke's true plans for the galaxy. Big Star Wars fan since I was five in 1991 I know damn you Disney if you ruin my childhood.

She somehow escaped. How? Kylo Ren thought. Angered by this, he got out his lightsaber and started to destroy the interrogation table where she once was held. The Storm trooper was gone which means she somehow must've got that from his mind. Thief! He thought angrily destroying whatever else was in the room. Two storm troopers come around the corner of the hall hearing loud angry noises. Seeing sparks flying and both thought to themselves. Nope! And walked away from the angry noises and flying sparks. 

Rey had made herself quiet keeping out of sight staying in the shadows. The mind trick worked on one Storm Trooper she wasn't sure if it worked on the others or all of them. Not wanting to take that risk her mind was more focus on getting off this thing and got to the Resistance. Something was telling her to go there like some kind of feeling that she could feel within herself. A group of Storm Troopers come running past her not noticing her whatsoever. Her scavenging skills over the years had paid off. Ha! She thought I am maybe a scavenger, but I am a damn good scavenger. Rey looked around her and notice a air hatch maybe she could used that to get to the lower hangers and get a ship off this thing.

As Rey made her way down. Han, Finn and Chewie had made their way down a hall way un-notice after leaving Captain Plasma in a garbage chute. Plasma by now must've called someone to get her out of garbage chute. She wasn't going to be happy once she was out. Keeping out of sight and keeping their voices low so not to get captured by any Storm troopers passing by.

"We used the charges to blow that blast door." Finn began to explain his voice low. "I'll go in and draw fire, but I'm gonna need cover."

"Sure you're up for this?" Han asked noticing the fear in Finn's voice.

"Oh, hell no." Finn said also breathless. "I'll go in to try and find Rey. The Troopers will be on our tales. We have to be ready for that. Also there's a access travel that leads ... Why are you doing that? Hm, why doing this? I'm trying to come up with a plan."

Noticing Han had saw something behind Finn making strange looks on his face. Han pointed at a window behind Finn. Finn turn and went over to the window seeing someone claim up on the wall on the other side of the window. Finn was stocked to see it was Rey. He looked at Han seeing a smile on the man's face. Finn was relief she was OK. Knew the girl was special Han thought.

Rey was holding the blaster she took from the Storm trooper she mind tricked earlier up and ready to fire if she got spotted by any troopers coming by. Looking around keeping her wit as something was telling her Kylo Ren must have notice she was gone by now. Rey walked down a hall leading to another corner. She turned was about to fire when she saw Finn, Chewie and Han. Stocked and relieved to see they were alright.

"You're alright?" Han asked happy Rey didn't fire at them.

"Yeah!" Rey said wanting to hug Han.

"Good!" Han said moving away to look out for Storm Troopers.

"What happen to you?" Finn asked quickly. "Did he hurt you?"

"Finn, what are doing here?" Rey asked stocked to see Finn was here and not at the Resistance.

"We come back for you." Finn answered Chewie growled lightly. "What he say?"

"That it was your idea." Rey translates for Finn before hugging him. "Thank you."

"How did you did get away?" Finn asked even though he was happy she was safe, but wondered how she even out away?

"I can't explained it, but you'll won't believe it." Rey answered not sure how it was possible herself.

"Escape now, hug later." Han said coming up to the two friends.

Rey and Finn let go of each other following both Han, and Chewie down the hall into a door leading a elevator to their target to blow up the Star Killer. Kylo Ren felt something within him. Why did he felt jealous? Was he jealous of the girl? Of her power was far greater then his. No! He thought yet the feeling was strong she was with someone. No, a group of people. The traitor FN-2187, a Wookie and ... His father Han Solo.

Kylo Ren had formed a group of Storm troopers to help locate the girl and now three others on the Star Killer. A door open to the area where the thermal oscillator was. A dark hollow chamber with enough space to hold a sun itself. Kylo Ren with the Storm Troopers entered the core of the Star Killer. Kylo Ren look up then down before speaking.

"Find them!" Kylo Ren ordered.

Without hesitation The Storm Troopers did as Kylo Ren demand spiting into two separate groups taking either side as Kylo Ren looked around once more trying to sense her to find her, but nothing he couldn't sense anything like she was masking herself from him. I will find you Kylo Ren thought as he took to the center going onto the cat walk. The cat walk was over the thermal oscillator where sun energy was being drained into it. He was half walking down the cat walk when Han Solo come out of his hiding place. Han had to face he had to try not just for Leia, but for himself after all Han felt some of this was his fault. Taking a deep breath Han started to walk towards his son.

"BEN!" Han yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued hope you liked this chapter sorry about the grammar please comment and leave a kudos.


	3. Torn Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Kylo Ren/Ben Solo never killed his father Han. There is a little romance as I am a hardcore Reylo. Family hardship is revealed and the mystery of the chosen one prophecy is solved. Rey's parentage is revealed as love blossoms during war. Snoke's evil plans come into light as his past is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As what if story I wrote and rewrote to fit in The Last Jedi? I had better idea then Rian Johnson had for Rey's parentage and get a better insight of Snoke's true plans for the galaxy. Big Star Wars fan since I was five in 1991 I know damn you Disney if you ruin my childhood.

As soon as Han yelled the Storm Troopers that heard him ready their weapon at the ready of Kylo Ren's command. Kylo Ren stopped in his tracks. He knew he felt something familiar to him something he hadn't felt in a long time. Memories of his childhood come back to him true he had happy memories. Seating in the plot's seat with his father teaching him how to pilot even wearing a pilot helmet smiling and laughing happily. His mother watching them both in the co-pilot seat. He was only a boy then how he missed those days. Chewbaca's worried roar took Kylo Ren out of his thought as he turned around to face Han Solo, his father.

"Han Solo!" Kylo Ren spoke. "I've been waiting for this day for along time."

Han took a breath as he walked towards his son. Memories of his son come floating into his mind. The day he was born just a baby in his arms. Leia resting from giving birth. Boy, was she happy when Ben was finally born after hours of labor. The doctor saying it's a healthy baby boy. How Han miss those days? How he wish he could back to those days? Ben running through The Millennium Falcon. Teaching him how to pilot? And when Leia wasn't around teaching him how to shot. Boy was a natural, but now a man. A dark man. Completely different. Where did I go wrong? Han thought.

At that moment Rey and Finn come back into the Star Killer base seeing Han walking towards Kylo Ren. Light shinning in from cold outside. Rey look down her heart was racing. Please no she thought. Kylo Ren felt her feelings and her thoughts. He wanted to look at her, but was too focus on his father. Han's heart was racing as he got closer to his son. Ben he thought Ben I'm sorry. He had to see him. See his face.

"Take off that mask you don't need it." Han said his voice full of emotion.

"What do you think you'll see if I do?" Kylo Ren asked, but knew the answer.

"The face of my son." Han said trying remember the last time he last his son before Snoke took him.

Son? Rey thought stocked. Can't be? Kylo Ren was the son of Han Solo. Explains the memories hearing Han's voice in each one of them. That's it now hold it straight. Han's voice in Rey's mind talking to a boy with dark black hair and dark eyes. Keep both your eyes open that way you can get a better shoat. OK, ready? Go ahead shoot. The boy fired and hit a can straight off the wall. A wide open smile appeared on the boy's face. Did you see that dad? Ben said happily. I did it I hit the can right off the wall. Rey couldn't believe it that boy was him. Maybe he wasn't all bad maybe once he was good and Rey felt something from him. Was Ben still in there trying to get back out. 

Then she saw him, Kylo Ren pressing the buttons underneath his helmet. Taking it off like he did for her, but this time she felt something different from him. Like something inside of him was fighting inside of him. Rey could feel Kylo Ren's heart racing he was afraid. Afraid of what? She knew he was afraid of not being as strong as Darth Vader. No that wasn't it. He was afraid of facing his father, but why?

"Your son is gone." Kylo Ren said coldly like the wind coming through from doors where Finn and Rey stood. "He was weak and foolish like his father. So, I destroyed him."

"That's what Snoke wants you to believe." Han said walking towards Kylo Ren. "But it's not true. My son is alive."

"No!" Kylo Ren said denying the truth. "The Supreme Leader is wise."

"Snoke is using you for your power." Han said taking a few more steps closer Kylo Ren move a little bit back. "When he gets what he wants he'll crush you. You know it's true."

Silent fell between. You know it's true his father's words repeating in his head. The words were honest and true. He felt it. He knew it. His father was telling the truth. Kylo Ren remembered the times his father once made him a promise yet didn't keep it. One day kid you and me piloting The Falcon together. That never come true. Yet, something was telling him otherwise. Was it her? Was it that Rey girl? Or was it the pull of the Light?

"It's too late." Kylo Ren said breaking the brief silent between them.

"No, it's not." Han said taking one last step his eyes pleading. "Leave here with me come home. We miss you."

He's telling the truth. Kylo Ren knew it and his father meant every word he spoke to him. Mix of emotions inside of him. They miss him. His mother and his father both miss him. The pull to the Light was doing this and the Dark trying to tear him apart from inside. Don't do it the Light telling him he is your father and she is your destiny. My destiny Kylo Ren thought who the girl up there? Rey's heart was beating and Kylo Ren's heart beating the same rhyme as her heart. This was torture for him. He had to decide right now.

"I'm been torn apart." Kylo Ren finally spoke his eyes wanting to draw tears. "I want to be free from this pain. I know what I have to do, but I don't know if I have the strength to do it. Will you help me?"

"Yes, anything." Han said coming closer. 

Kylo Ren dropped his helmet making a loud thud on the catwalk before taking hold of his saber from his belt. No! A voice said her voice it was that girl Rey's voice now in his head. She was the pull. She was the Light along with something else. Begging him not to go through with it. Ben, no listen to her. The Light! Kylo Ren thought I have to it is the only way for me to become strong. Rey was trampling and yet her hand started to move as her heart race getting faster. Focusing hard on Kylo Ren's saber.

It swag out of his hand like lightning and was caught by ..... Rey. Her eyes widen with stock she focus real hard and it flew into her right hand like was obeying her command. Storm Troopers started firing at them. Without thinking Rey moved quick like a heart beat shooting at the troopers and taking each one with one shot without even trying. It was like something had taken control of her body, but she was in full control. Finn was stock be wild by what he just saw? What he saw Rey just do? Then the sun was gone and that means one thing they had to leave.

"Ben, please we have to go." Han said shooting a few remaining Storm Troopers.

"No! I can't leave. Go leave me like when you left me with Uncle Luke." Kylo Ren said hurt in his voice.

"Is that it?" Han asked turning to face his son. "Was it that? Because I agreed with your mother to let you go to your uncle's academy. Ben ... I-I didn't want too, but ..."

"You still did." Kylo Ren said letting the tears flow. "I was twelve. I was still a child and you left me. You dropped me off and left me. Flew away in that stupid ship of yours, and didn't tell me the truth about grandfather."

"We were scared of losing you." Han said taking hold of Kylo Ren's shoulders. "Ben, the shields of this thing are down. This place is going to be blown up. I'm not leaving not without you. I won't leave. I won't leave you. Never again."

Kylo Ren looked deep into his father's eyes. He meant every word he said. Feeling glad Rey pull the saber out of his hands with the Force. The Force? Kylo Ren thought. It was trying to pull him back, back home back to his family where he truly belong, but Supreme Leader Snoke. Chewbacca growled loudly saying; more troopers were on their way here. Han looked at his son and Kylo Ren nodded.

"I'm coming." he said to his father.

"Ben." Han said happily with a smile. "Come on my stupid ship is out there."

Following his father out of the Star Killer Base. Finn was confuse of why Kylo Ren wasn't trying to attack or kill them. Grabbing Rey by her hand to make her ran as Chewbacca press the detonators off to blow more of the base as all five made a ran for the Falcon. Rey pulled from Finn's grip on her hand giving another look saying; grab it again I will cut your hand off with the saber in her hand. The saber? Rey thought she couldn't believe it. She just did the impossible, but she did and the crossbow saber was in her hand. He was going to use it she thought he was going to kill Han, but she had stop Kylo Ren killing someone she cared deeply about. Kylo Ren felt her thoughts; confusion, anger, dumbfounded and compassion. Each emotion were mixing between each other, but he could understand why she felt that way because when he first discovered he could used the Force it confuse and dumbfounded him too.

The Millennium Falcon was in their sight. Dodging falling trees and prey the ground they were running on won't give out on them or worse give out on the ship, but their fears come true as the ground split between them and The Falcon. Stopping them all in their tracks. Their only means of escape and they couldn't reach it. It was deep and too far to think about jumping it. What were they going to do now?


	4. Trust The Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Kylo Ren/Ben Solo never killed his father Han. There is a little romance as I am a hardcore Reylo. Family hardship is revealed and the mystery of the chosen one prophecy is solved. Rey's parentage is revealed as love blossoms during war. Snoke's evil plans come into light as his past is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As what if story I wrote and rewrote to fit in The Last Jedi? I had better idea then Rian Johnson had for Rey's parentage and get a better insight of Snoke's true plans for the galaxy. Big Star Wars fan since I was five in 1991 I know damn you Disney if you ruin my childhood.

Chewbacca made a howl as more trees fell into the now chasm before them. It was getting worse and they had to find away over to get the Millennium Falcon, and get off planet grumbling around them. Then out of no where Kylo Ren made a jump for the other side and landed safely turning to face the others looking at Rey. Rey and Finn's faces were stocked to see Kylo Ren managed to jump over the large chasm before them.

"I'll be needing a copilot." Kylo Ren shouted back. "You are Force sensitive, you can jump over. I know you can pilot the ship."

"What?" Rey said stocked. "No! I can't."

"Yes you can." Kylo Ren said holding arms out. "Just focus like you did earlier and trust the Force. I will catch you. Please, trust me."

Rey shook her head. She was scared Kylo Ren could feel from her. Please, you can do this he thought to her. It has always been with you. Kylo Ren looked deep into Rey's eyes pleading with her to trust him to trust the Force. Rey still refuse to jump, but then Han place comforting hand on her shoulder. Rey looked at Han and saw the look he was giving her. It was the same look he gave Kylo Ren inside the base. Rey took a deep breath closed her eyes and focus. Then she jumped over. Kylo Ren was ready to react moving back as Rey flew towards him. She land on the other side, but the ground gave in under her.

"Rey." Finn yelled out.

"Ben, grab her." Han yelled at his son.

"I got her." Kylo Ren said grabbing Rey's hand bring her close to him as more ground gave out behind her. "We'll fly the Falcon to that clearing up there. There are least trees there."

"OK, this chasm is getting bigger, hurry." Han called to them.

Rey and Kylo Ren towards the Millennium Falcon while the others ran up towards the clearing Kylo Ren point out for them to go to. Once in the ship Kylo Ren sat straight into the pilot seat followed by Rey seating in the copilot seat. Both started pressing buttons to get the Falcon flying to pick up the others. Both touch hands on the last button that launch the ship. Both move away from each other.

"Sorry, I flew the ship off Jakku when fleeing TIE Fighters." Rey said blushing.

"No, it's fine I remember from seeing the memory you and my father flying the ship to Takodana." Kylo Ren said pressing the button to launch the ship he looked away. "Since the First Order is going to band me as a traitor you can call me Ben."

"I'm Rey." Rey said feeling awkward telling him that.

"I know." Kylo Ren said looking out the window and checking the scanners. "The mind probe. Sorry if I hurt you."

Rey, felt the remorse of him apologizing to her. The mind probe did hurt gave her quite the headache, but it gave her an idea of what he was truly like as a person. Something told her he sometimes didn't like doing it. Sensing he always got it over with every time he had to interrogate someone. Yet he was gentle with her. The beeping alerts bought her out of her thoughts as she started pressing buttons on her side of the control panel making sure all systems were normal and not overheating.

"There, I see them." Ben said to Rey. "Keep the hanger open for them to get on."

"Got it." Rey said checking the control panel.

Chewbacca, Han and Finn saw the Falcon come closer to them with the hanger open for them. The ground was shaking from the Resistance ships. The chasm had grown larger and more trees fell into the chasm. Rey and Ben moved the Falcon closer as scanners alert them about the danger of the chasm. They have only one shot at this and this was it. Come on Ben thought get on the ship. Rey took Ben's hand to calm him. He looked at her and saw her smiling at him. Her smile was so beautiful.

"They're on the ship." Rey said still smiling. "We did it."

"Come let's blow this blasted planet." Han said running into the cockpit.

"Right!" Ben said controlling the Falcon to fly higher. "Let's help shoot a few First Order ships out of the sky."

"Yeah! That's my boy." Han said giving orders. "Finn get your ass on the second gunner we're shooting TIE Fighters. Chewie, take the third. Might as well fly out of there in style."

With everyone in their positions and ready the Falcon was in the air shooting TIE Fighters taking each one down. Woohoo noises were coming from Finn as he manage to hit a few TIE Fighters out of the sky as Rey and Ben fly the Falcon into the battle. Resistance ships celebrating over the communication cons as Poe Dameron come flying out followed by explosion from the thermal oscillator. Cheering every ship prepared for hyper-space back to the Resistance Base. Supreme Leader Snoke felt something was wrong. His apprentice had betrayed him. Angered, he sort out the cause. The girl!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued hope you liked this chapter sorry about the grammar please comment and leave a kudos.


	5. Trust Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Kylo Ren/Ben Solo never killed his father Han. There is a little romance as I am a hardcore Reylo. Family hardship is revealed and the mystery of the chosen one prophecy is solved. Rey's parentage is revealed as love blossoms during war. Snoke's evil plans come into light as his past is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As what if story I wrote and rewrote to fit in The Last Jedi? I had better idea then Rian Johnson had for Rey's parentage and get a better insight of Snoke's true plans for the galaxy. Big Star Wars fan since I was five in 1991 I know damn you Disney if you ruin my childhood.

Breathing a sign of relief in the cockpit. Everyone was able to relax as Ben activated the auto pilot giving him and Rey a break from piloting. Chewbacca come into the cock pit roaring a cheer followed by Han giving his son a hug. Rey smiled seeing father and son reunited in a long time. She felt both happy and sad. Happy they were together again and heading back to the Resistance where Leia was waiting. Sad because she didn't have that herself not for a very long time. Coming out of her thoughts by Finn coming cheering happily over a great victory for the Resistance. With the Star Killer base destroyed that was one lest threat in the universe. The First Order was still out there and Snoke.

Rey felt light headed and her vision blurred as everything around her went black. Rey heard her name being said over and over as she fell to the floor of the cockpit. Chewbacca got to her first picking her up from the floor then carry her to the medical bay laying her on a medical bed. The others follow as Chewbacca checked her over to see if she hit her head. No bruising, but something was very wrong Ben could sense it. Ben went on the other side of the medical bed to help with any medical treatment.  
"Rey, Rey can you hear me?" Ben said trying to get a responds.

"Is Rey OK?" Finn asked concern in his voice.

"She is breathing, but she is not responding to my voice." Ben answered Chewie growled.

"Don't say that Chewie." Han said translating. "The girl is tough. She got the Force."

"Get away." Rey screamed in her sleep terror in her voice. "Get away. No-no-no-no-no-no-NO! Argh!"

"Rey!" Finn said going to medical bed Rey continue to scream in terror. "What's wrong? She won't wake up."

"I don't know." Ben said getting closer to Rey she was still screaming in terror. "It's like she having a vision attack." then it hit him. "A vision attack. It's Snoke he's attacking her through the Force into her mind."

"What do we do?" Finn asked grabbing a first aid kit Rey's screams continue. "What do we need out of here?"

"Nothing!" Ben said putting Rey into a seat up position still screaming. "This is a Force vision attack. I have to go into her mind and help her or she dies."

"Ben you be careful." Han said with a worried tone over Rey's screams. "I promise your mother to bring you home. I think she meant alive and in one piece."

"Don't worry I will I promise." Ben said resting his forehead on Rey's forehead her scream hadn't calmed. "Rey, let me in. Let me help you fight him."

Through the Force Ben entered Rey's mind. Darkness surrounded him and Rey's screams of terror echoing through the darkness. Ben looked around and saw nothing still hearing Rey's screaming. He began to ran not caring if he where he was going or if he got lost focusing on helping Rey kept him going through this darkness. Soon Rey's screams were replace with a sinister laugh followed by a voice. Snoke! Ben thought stopping in his tracks.

"I sense you have entered her mind in a poor attempt to save her." Snoke spoke darkly. "How noble of you, traitor? You have failed to bring her to me. Now I have her mind and darkness will destroy her."

"Snoke, no I will stop you." Ben yelled. "I won't let you. She has suffered enough in the universe. You are only punishing her because of me. Let her go!"

"I will destroy the light." Snoke spoke darker then before.

"The light?" Ben question. "Rey! She was my pull to the light I was meant to find her. The dreams. The visions. The woman in each one were her. I get it now. The dark side wasn't where I belong, but the light and Rey is the light. REY!"

Ben started to ran again calling out for Rey hoping she could hear him, his voice getting louder as Rey's screams tried to fade and a light appear. There he thought running faster to get to the light. He jumps going through the light and then he was rolling on something heading down. Sand. Ben looked up around him he saw a sign in alien language saying: Niima Outpost. This is Jakku or at least a memory of Jakku from Rey's mind. Ben got up and started walking around noticing scavengers were around the center of the outpost. Must be the main center for marketing Ben thought as he walked over no one taken notice of him. Why would they? They were after memories of people Rey saw over the years on Jakku.

"Stop sniveling already girl." spoke a voice of a vile looking alien. "Make yourself useful and clean those engine parts and do a good job I might give you some extra food at dinner. Now stop sniveling you're scaring off business."

"Y-yes ... U-Unkar ... P-Plutt." a girl with three buns in her dark brown hair said in between snivels.

"Rey!" Ben said noticing a the girl. "This must be back when she was left behind." He looked at Unkar Plutt ."What a nasty creature? Sure it's not the smell scaring off your business. OK, need to find older Rey. REY!"

"Yes!" young Rey said.

The memory froze and all colour was gone. Only Ben and the younger version of Rey were still moving and, still in colour not black and white like everything else around them. This must be a defense her mind come up with if she was under some kind of mind attack. Jakku was the broader because Rey had no memories before Jakku. Ben looked at the younger version of Rey. Slowly he went up to her and knelt down, and gave her a sweet smile. He offer her his hand. Rey looked at him then was about to take his hand when the gave in like quicksand. Rey started to scream.

"Rey!" Ben called out to Rey trying to grab her hand. "Rey, I'm coming. Take my hand."

"Ben, help me." Rey called sinking more because she was a small child again. "I can't reach you. Ben!"

"Rey, yes you can use the Force." Ben called focusing his own Force abilities to reach her. "Trust the Force Rey. Trust it, it will help you."

"Ben, I can't I'm scared." Rey yelled started to cry. "Ben, I can't do it."

"Yes, you can Rey." Ben said not giving up. "You can beat him Rey. I know you can. You are the light and you can used the light through the Force. I know you can REY!"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Snoke's voice spoke with a dark laugh. "You fail she will be destroyed and you will be next. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Rey, focus I know you can use the Force." Ben yelled seeing Rey disappearing in the sand only half her face was gone. "Rey, trust the Force. Please Rey don't let him win. Trust the Force. Trust me!"

Trust me! Memories of Star Killer base grumbling ground started to flow to Rey. She remembered Ben telling to trust the Force and to trust him. If she didn't they would've been died there and then. Han, Chewie and Finn all of them would have been blown to pits with the Star Killer base if she didn't focus. Focus she thought as she closed her eyes and began to focus. Ben saw Rey close her eyes as she disappeared into the sand. Then a flash of bright light surrounded them and they were free. Rey was back to her rightful age of nineteen and she was glowing white. Ben and Rey gently landed on the ground a forest. It was Takodana and very forest they first met each other.

"Rey!" Ben said smiling at Rey. "You did it. I knew you could."

"I focus and trusted the Force." Rey said smiling back. "I trusted you."

Ben looked at Rey still glowing white like an angel. She looked beautiful. The light she was giving off was so nice and warm. It felt inventing. Ben moved closer towards Rey wanting to be closer to her. Wanting to hold her and embrace her warmth. Rey held out her hand to him and smiled then it went cold, and the forest of Takodana was gone. In it place Star Killer base and all seven foot dark figure appeared.

"Snoke!" Ben said frowning.

"That's Snoke?" Rey said her glow was gone.

"She is indeed strong in the Force like you said." Snoke spoke curly his fingers together. "Untrained, but strong. Strong enough to resist my most powerful Knight of Ren and turn him against me."

"You're a monster." Rey spite at Snoke standing her ground. "I'm not afraid of you."

"Funny before my former appearance entered your mind you were afraid of me." Snoke said stepping towards Ben and Rey. "You started scream and ran from me like I was more then a monster to you."

"You stay away from her." Ben yelled at Snoke. "Like I said earlier I won't let you hurt her."

"Ben." Rey said affectionately as she smiled at him.

"How touching? Just like Skywalker and Amidala, but just like them you two will die together." Snoke said attacking Rey throwing her across the cold forest.

"NO!" Ben yelled running towards Rey using Force speed only to be out run by Snoke blocking him. "Get out of my way. She's right you are a monster."

"You could've had power beyond anything in the universe." Snoke yelled angrily. "Yet, you decide to betray me and the First Order. For what? Her? The scavenger? You truly are weak. Just like your grandfather."

"SNOKE!" Rey yelled standing behind Snoke making him turn. "You are wrong. He is not weak. You are preying on innocent lives to gain power. Now! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Rey focus hard with the Force and everything started to shake. Everything started to break apart like did back when she and Ben were last on Star Killer base before being destroyed. Snoke's eyes widen with fear as he felt the power coming from Rey. Then out of no where Snoke went flying crashing into the mountain that was once the control building. Feeling pain as he fell, Snoke tried to fight back only to have rocks and boulders fall on top of him. Rey was in control of this world and she wasn't going to let him scare anymore. Ben ran towards Rey and gave her hug then Snoke come out of the rumble angry. He attacked both Rey and Ben, but it failed as both of them stood their ground, and together with the Force push Snoke out.

Rey and Ben both open their eyes. Both back on the Millennium Falcon's medical bay. Both smiled at each other. They did it. They fought of Snoke. Then they turn to see Han, Chewie and Finn looking at the two with confusion only on Finn's face. This wasn't new to Han and Chewie they saw crazy stuff with the Force before with Luke showing off to Leia throwing things whenever Luke and Han pissed her off. Finn sign with relief as he was happy Rey was OK and not dead or worse gone dark side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued hope you liked this chapter sorry about the grammar please comment and leave a kudos.


	6. Its OK To Be Afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Kylo Ren/Ben Solo never killed his father Han. There is a little romance as I am a hardcore Reylo. Family hardship is revealed and the mystery of the chosen one prophecy is solved. Rey's parentage is revealed as love blossoms during war. Snoke's evil plans come into light as his past is revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As what if story I wrote and rewrote to fit in The Last Jedi? I had better idea then Rian Johnson had for Rey's parentage and get a better insight of Snoke's true plans for the galaxy. Big Star Wars fan since I was five in 1991 I know damn you Disney if you ruin my childhood.

A bit shaken from the all deal as everyone finally relaxed after fleeing Star Killer base as it was destroyed by the Resistance. Ben was in his old room on the Millennium Falcon Removing some of his black clothing. The half hooded cape followed by the belt and armored robe. Huh? He thought noticing something on his belt. Opening the belt buckle he found a small tracking device. They were tracking him the whole time. Using the Force he crashed the device. If that was still on him and active they would've followed them to the Resistance new base if his mother decided to move the Resistance out of the Iieenium System.

"Hey, dad I got some trash to dump." Ben said calling for his father.

"Getting rid of your uniform." Han said with a grin. "Let's used the airlock instead. Rey still got you red lightsaber what do you want to do with it?"

"I'll take it a part and make a use out of the pieces." Ben answered. "The cyber crystal isn't safe. It's cracked. We can use it in a bomb. A unstable cyber crystal when hit can really blow."

"Sounds like a thing Chewie would like to play with that." Han said getting the airlock ready. "So I connected your mother and she's over the moon your coming home, and going to help out with the Resistance. And hopefully find Luke. He can help us."

"I don't think he'll want to talk to me not after what I did?" Ben said throwing everything into the airlock. "In one night I destroyed everything I even killed innocent blood. I was so angry didn't help Snoke twisted everything in my head."

"Ben, trust me I've done worse things in my life when I was your age." Han said placing his hand on Ben's shoulder. "I was once a Stormtrooper. Used to treat people human and non-human, like dirt. I was even mean to kids. Well, the past is in the past and good-bye trash into hyper-space."

Ben smiled as he saw his knight of Ren uniform be blown into the hyper-space field being burnt to a crisp. He blew a sign of relief, but in the back of his head he knew this was far from over. He and Han entered the relaxing area of the Falcon to find Chewbacca showing Finn how to play Dejarik with Rey translating for him. All three notice Han and Ben walk into the area. Han grab cold drinks from the cooler for everyone.

"OK, smuggle this out of the Resistance kitchen." Han said opening five bottles. "No one tell Leia." Chewie growled lightly. "No you won't. I just got back into her good books and besides you help me get them in the first place."

"One of these days dad, mom is going to kill you." Ben said taking three bottles from his father then sat next to Rey. "Here, it's not bad stuff."

"OK, I think I got this I'm ready to play." Finn said taking sip from his bottle.

"Advice Finn let Chewie win." Han said with a little smile.

"Huh?" Finn said confuse.

"If you want to keep your arms let Chewbacca win." Ben said as he started to drink.

Finn looked at Chewbacca who gave him a teethe grin. Surely he thought they were kidding then again he never known anyone from the First Order to make a joke. Han and Chewie to make jokes, but Ben Solo formally known as Kylo Ren to make a joke. Oh, no Finn thought they weren't kidding. Finn gulped as he gave Chewie a nervous teethe smile back.

"This is going to be fun." Rey said as took a sip of the alcohol drink before spitting it out of her mouth. "You said this isn't bad stuff."

"I did and it isn't bad stuff." Ben said confuse. "Have you ever had alcohol before?"

Rey didn't answer she just looked away from him and focus watching Finn lose on purpose to Chewbacca. Ben looked at her as he heard his father curse out loud the control panel he was checking blew and started to fix it. Chewbacca laugh at Han before taking his next move on the board. Ben could sense Rey's embarrassment like he did back in the interrogation room back when they were on the Star Killer base. I'm sorry he thought his voice in her head. Rey looked at him in confusion watching him drink his bottle of alcohol. Try taking small slips it will help you get used to the taste. His voice was in her head again. How was he doing that? Rey thought the Force. Rey got up and left the room the others watch her leave.

"Something you said?" Finn said looking at Ben before going back to the game.

"Yep." Ben said with a sign. "I better talk to her. I think she's still getting used to the fact she can use the Force."

Chewbacca growled at Ben who nodded back like he understood the Wookie as he left his seat to follow Rey. Rey was half way down the hall way when Ben finally caught up to her. She stopped like she knew he was close by and he stopped. Neither spoke at first as Ben felt he had somehow up set her by using the Force to communicate into her mind. The last thing she wanted was someone in her head after what happen to her last time.

"You're afraid." Ben said. "I'm sorry I could feel your fear. Rey, I'm sorry I shouldn't have. I felt you were embarrass and I wanted to make you feel least awkward."

"No, I never had alcohol before." Rey said not moving. "On Jakku alcohol wasn't good idea to drink in the blazing hot sun and water was hard to come by when you're trying to survive, and earn your next meal if you manage to get anything at all."

"You really had a hard time on there." Ben said moving closer to her. "There were villages you could've gone to them and ..."

"No one wanted me." Rey said cutting Ben off. "No one wanted the child abandoned by her family. Must be something wrong with the girl. She's small hardly any meat on her bone must be too weak. They sold her off or she's a weak worker and move her on to another."

"Rey." Ben said feeling her saddest. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. It's OK to talk to me about this."

"What is there to talk about?" Rey said turning to face him tears streaming down her cheeks. "Your family wants you and you have done terrible things. I have no idea what I did for my family to leave me? I am afraid. Was the Force the reason my family abandon me."

Rey realize she was crying. She started to wrap them way, but more kept coming like they weren't stop even when she fight them. She kept wrapping the tears away and fighting more that were trying to break through. Ben could see her pain and felt he had to do something. She was right his family wanted him and he did terrible things. Yet, she was only a child when her family left her on Jakku to thread for herself. Ben embrace Rey into his arms hugging her keeping her close to him. Rey was stocked by this and then just let tears flow as she bury her head into his chest, and cried her heart out. Ben rest one hand on her head gently began to stoke her hair. This is what she needed a good cry and someone to cry on. Ben whispered in her ear; It's OK to be afraid.

Han was watching them from a far. No one else could see it as Finn and Chewie were too busy playing Dejarik to notice, but Han notice and a little smile appeared on his face. Seeing that bought back some memories. Nearly thirty years ago his wife dealing with the rebuilding of the Republic Senate after the fall of the Empire. Han was home with a year old Ben sleep soundly in his father's arms. He was talking to Leia late at night on the planet Chandrilan in Hanna City. Never imagined this, Han said to Leia. Having a kid. Even wanting a kid. But now he's here, and ... Leia cuts him off saying. And you're a dad. She lean in closer teasing her husband as she continue to speak. Just think, hotshot. Someday you might even be a granddad. Han chuckle at those words. Speak for yourself, sweetheart. Me, I ain't ever getting that old. Han chuckle again he was old by the looks of things he was going to be proven wrong by the sight of seeing Rey and Ben getting close. Ben got the Solo charm Han thought with a smile. That's my boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued hope you liked this chapter sorry about the grammar please comment and leave a kudos.


	7. Evacuation And The Map

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Kylo Ren/Ben Solo never killed his father Han. There is a little romance as I am a hardcore Reylo. Family hardship is revealed and the mystery of the chosen one prophecy is solved. Rey's parentage is revealed as love blossoms during war. Snoke's evil plans come into light as his past is revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben tells his mother the night of Jedi temple burning and Rey clears it up because she saw everything.

The Resistance Base was buzzing as the X-Wings and the Millennium Falcon land. Leia had already made the order the evacuation of the base. Solders, tech stuff and communicators were moving and talking. Droids of all types moving crates and following orders from other leaders in The Resistance. Chewbacca, and Han made their way to Leia along with Ben, Finn and Rey.

"Thank the Force you're here." Leia said as they arrived. "Finn I need you to help Poe with X-Wings supplies. Han you're needed inside for a briefing. Ben can you give us more entail of the First Order."

"Not a problem on that, but I really need to talk to you mom." Ben said going up to Leia. "It's about the night of Uncle Luke's temple burning and it can't wait. This is Rey."

"Hello!" Rey said bowing her head. "You're majesty!"

"Formality aside dear I hated anyone calling me princess during the rebellion. You don't count." Leia said pointing a finger to shut Han up. "General Organa will be fine. Ben what is this about?"

Ben look into his mother's eyes. A bond between mother and child was always strong. Leia had only one memory of her birth mother. One touch from her mother's hand. Creating a strong bond and that was enough for her to always remember her. Leia took Ben somewhere prevent to talk alone. Rey was in the room with them both. She listen as Ben spoke of the temple burning. And Rey was the only person to see something Snoke had hidden from Ben for many years.

"It doesn't sound like my brother." Leia said with a frown. "Yet sounds like something I expect from Palpatine or Vader."

"Mom, Vader was a victim of Palpatine Uncle Luke told me that." Ben said.

"Anakin Skywalker was a victim and I know Luke would say that." Leia said with a sign. "Palpatine plan our mother's death taking me and Luke with her. Knowing full well it would destroy him from the light to the dark side."

"Still I saw something else." Rey spoke up. "Han was right. Snoke was only using you for your power as Palpatine was doing the same to Vader."

"Rey what did you see?" Leia asked.

"Snoke was getting impatient of you staying loyal to Luke." Rey began to explain. "However knew if you saw Luke betray you, you'll turn against Luke and destroy the temple. So set a trap for Luke to find by putting dark images in Ben while he sleep for Luke to find. Put a thought into Luke's mind and for it to disappear the moment Ben woke up."

"You saying my brother was tricked and Snoke planned it all." Leia said standing.

Rey nod her answer and saw a frown fell upon Leia's face. Her eyes sharp and facial expression strong. All this time. It was Snoke. The darkness she sense when Ben was in her womb. It was Snoke and the temple burning was Snoke. Ben's night terrors as a boy it was Snoke. All of it. Rey and Ben were getting worried from Leia's reaction and her going completely quiet. Then they saw Leia leave the room without a word.

"Then she left without saying a word." Rey said to Chewie.

"It was weird." Ben said loading crates into the Falcon. "I never seen her like before."

Chewie made a worried growled at them. Rey looked at Chewie and wanted him to explained, but the Wookiee shakes his head and growled them off. Han showed up looking at the three.Wondering what was going on? Ben explained the reaction Leia gave him and Rey about the night of the temple burning. Then they explained they told Chewie how Leia went quiet on them and left without saying a word.

"Leia went quiet!" Han said with stock. "Oh, that's not good."

"Chewie said that." Rey said.

"Dad, what does it mean when goes quiet?" Ben asked.

"It means she is so angry whoever made her mad is dead." Han explained. "Leia is a force to be wrecked with and most of the time she doesn't need the Force to do it."

"Should we worried about her." Rey said crossing her arms. 

"Little advice; avoid her and you'll be fine." Han said. "Which is what I'm going to do? Chewie is doing the same. Leia once made Chewie cry and you don't want to see that."

"My family is kriffing weird." Ben said going back to loading crates.

"Still a family." Rey said with a little smile.

Ben brush feeling dumb. She was right it was still a family. It was a weird family, but a family needless and he was lucky to have it and Rey didn't have a family. She was left by them and he felt guilty about it. She didn't have a family growing up. He had his parents and his uncle until that night. Yet, Rey had to learn how to survive without anyone? She was truly alone and he could feel it from the moment their mind marge. He looked at her and something inside of him went .... warm. He couldn't explained it as his heart rate increase. What was wrong with him?

"Master Ben! Master Han!" Threepieo called. "Oh, my! Chewbacca! Apologies I am aware of orders to evacuate, but it is Artoo."

"Artoo?" Han asked. "What's wrong with him?"

"He is awake and has news." Threepio answered. "He knows where Master Luke is as we speak?"

Everyone look at each other then back to C-3PO before running off to the control center and true to his word. R2-D2 was awake and talking to BB-8 who quickly rolled to Poe to put the map into him. Poe quickly did as the droid's request. Everyone watch as R2-D2 and BB-8 marge the maps together and there it was. It was clear what they needed to do next? Go to Luke Skywalker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued hope you liked this chapter sorry about the grammar.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued hope you liked this chapter sorry about the grammar please comment and leave a kudos


End file.
